La chute de l'histoire
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Minas Tirith, début du Quatrième Âge. En attendant le repas, Glorfindel et Gandalf discutent avec Eldarion, le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Le petit leur posera des questions bien particulières qui les obligeront à parler de leur passé. Entre un Glorfindel grognon, un Gandalf bavard et un enfant curieux, la discussion sera houleuse et pleine de surprises.


_Cette fic m'a été inspirée par UnePasseMiroir qui avait l'idée mais ne savais pas comment l'écrire. Je m'y suis attelé et le résultat est, selon mon avis, catastrophique. Mais je la publie pour voir vos réactions._

_PS : Personnages très OOC et WTF très présent... Si vous cherchez quelque chose de sérieux, vous vous êtes plantés. Faites demi-tour dès que possible. De plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien, bien qu'il aurait honte s'il voyait ça._

_Bonne lecture._

**0o0o0o0**

**-La chute de l'histoire-**

**0o0o0o0**

Aragorn : « Eldarion ? Descend dire bonjour à nos invités ! Glorfindel et Gandalf nous rendent visite !

Eldarion : - J'arrive papa…

_Bruit des pas d'Eldarion qui descend en courant les escaliers._

Eldarion : - Salut… Content de vous revoir.

Aragorn : - Bon je vous laisse entre vous, rendez-vous à 19h00 dans le Grand Hall.

Gandalf : - Nous serons à l'heure Aragorn, je te le promets. Et puis, un magicien n'est jamais en retard ; ni même en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive à point nommé.

Aragorn : - Je vous fais confiance. Amusez-vous bien.

Gandalf : - Alors mon petit, que souhaites-tu faire ?

Eldarion : - Je peux vous montrer ma chambre ?!

Gandalf : - Oui bien sûr. Glorfindel tu viens ?

_Glorfindel les suis en gardant l'air maussade qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée._

* * *

Eldarion : - Voilà ma chambre ! Elle est grande, non ?

Gandalf : - Oui très grande, Eldarion. Hein Glorfindel ?

Glorfindel : - Mhh ?

Eldarion : - Il est énervé ? Tonton Glorfindel est de mauvaise humeur ?

Gandalf : - Non il est juste fatigué. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Eldarion : - D'accord…

Gandalf : - Bon, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais demander aux deux sages que nous sommes ?

Eldarion : - Eh bien… Oui. Mais père et mère m'ont interdit de vous le demander…

Gandalf : - Ah et qu'elle est cette question ?

Eldarion : - Ben justement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous la poser.

Gandalf : - Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux tout nous demander. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Eldarion : - TOUT ?

Gandalf : - Tout ce que tu veux.

Eldarion : - Ma question c'était… Comment vous battez-vous contre des Balrogs pour perdre tout le temps ?

_Glorfindel tourne la tête vivement vers Eldarion et le foudroie du regard pendant que Gandalf regarde l'enfant sidéré…_

Gandalf : - Comment sais-tu que nous avons combattu des Balrogs ?

Eldarion : - J'ai appris ça aujourd'hui en histoire d'Arda. Je travaillai sur les Balrogs et mon professeur m'a dit que deux amis de mes parents en avaient vu. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était vous deux.

Gandalf : - On en a effectivement rencontrés et combattus. Mais il n'y a rien de glorieux à une bataille.

_Glorfindel lève le nez de ses bras croisés, soudain attentif._

Eldarion : - Même la victoire ?

_Glorfindel commence à faire des signes -discrets- à Gandalf pour attirer son attention._

Gandalf : - Lorsque l'on gagne, c'est toujours au prix d'un trop grand nombre de vies.

Glorfindel : - HUM, HUM !

Gandalf : - Oui, Glorfindel ?

_Glorfindel gesticulant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il veut lui parler en privé._

Gandalf : - Tu nous donnes un instant Eldarion ?

Eldarion : - Bien sûr.

_Gandalf s'éloigne de quelques pas et se met à discuter en elfique avec Glorfindel pour éviter que l'enfant ne les comprennent._

**Pour des soucis de compréhension, l'elfique a été traduit en langage commun pour assurer une meilleure compréhension du texte.**

Gandalf : - Quoi encore ?

Glorfindel : - C'est un enfant, n'oublie pas qu'il n'a que 6 ans.

Gandalf : - Je sais Glorfindel, je sais. Mais crois-moi je fais attention.

Glorfindel : - Et sa question alors ?

Gandalf : - Nous allons y répondre, c'est évident. Avec tact et intelligence… N'hésitez pas à prendre part à cette discussion. Cela le rendrait moins stressé, et puis… Vous êtes concerné par sa question.

_Les deux hommes se tournant à nouveau vers Eldarion et repassent en langue commune._

Gandalf : - Nous revoilà !

Eldarion : - Tonton Glorfindel va répondre à ma question ?

Glorfindel : - Je te répondrais si tu arrêtais de m'appeler _tonton_. ET… AIE ! Non mais, qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de me frapper ?

_Regard entendu de Gandalf…_

Glorfindel : - Ok j'ai compris… J'arrête. Bon c'était quoi ta question déjà ?

Eldarion : - Pourquoi il faut forcément mourir pour tuer un Balrog ?

Glorfindel : - Eh bien…. Tout d'abord, on n'est pas obligé de mourir. C'est juste que dans nos cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais nous sommes des cas particuliers.

Eldarion : - Ah bon ? Mais pourtant… Ecthelion est mort en tuant un Balrog lui aussi.

Glorfindel : - Oui mais, c'est juste que tuer un Balrog est très compliqué et il est difficile de survivre à un tel combat. Dans mon cas vois-tu, je n'ai pas réussi à abattre celui qui se dressait face-à-moi. Contrairement à Mithrandir.

Gandalf : - J'ai beau avoir finalement abattu le fléau de Durin, j'y ai laissé ma peau moi-aussi. Ce qu'on veut te dire petit… C'est qu'il est très complexe de survivre à un combat contre un de ces Maiars.

Eldarion : - Maiar ? Mais tu n'es pas un Maiar ?

_Rire étouffé de Glorfindel._

Gandalf : - Hum, hum… Je suis en effet un Maiar. Mais contrairement à ces monstres, je suis resté fidèle aux Valars. Eux sont tombés sous l'emprise de…Morgoth.

Eldarion : - D'accord. Mais du coup… Si vous êtes mort en combattant. Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Vous n'êtes pas des fantômes quand même ?

Gandalf : - Non, rassure-toi nous sommes bel et bien vivants.

_Glorfindel se dirige en sifflotant vers la porte de la chambre._

Eldarion : - Pourquoi tonton Glorfindel s'en va ?

_Glorfindel qui s'immobilise et qui revient en grognant et en rouspétant contre la naïveté des enfants._

Gandalf : - Glorfindel ? Eldarion a posé une question. Tu veux bien y répondre ?

Glorfindel : - Non vas-y, je passe mon tour.

Gandalf : - Ok. Bon disons qu'on est bien mort -ou l'équivalent- en combattant ces horreurs. Mais dans mon cas, je n'avais pas fini ma mission dans ce monde. Donc lorsque mon esprit a commencé à partir… Les Valars m'ont ramenés et élevés en tant que nouveau chef de notre ordre. Cela nous a permis de rééquilibrer les puissances opposées. Et…

Glorfindel : - Hum, hum ! Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter Mithrandir.

Gandalf : - Oui bien sûr. Mais et toi Glorfindel ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ?

Glorfindel : - Ah non ! Je n'en parlerai pas.

Gandalf : - Quoi tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?

Glorfindel : - Si mais… C'était trop ridicule.

Eldarion : - Ah bon ?

Glorfindel : - Oui. Mais je n'en parlerai pas. Je suis catégorique.

Eldarion : - Allez tonton ! Raconte !

Glorfindel : - Non.

Eldarion : - Si.

Glorfindel : - Non.

Eldarion : - Si !

Glorfindel : - NON !

Eldarion : -Allez ! S'il te plaît !

Glorfindel : - Mais j'ai dit, non !

_Yeux larmoyants d'Eldarion. Gandalf regarde la scène, amusé._

Eldarion : - S'il te plaît !

Glorfindel : - Bon ok… C'était durant le Second Age d'Arda, lors de la chute de Gondolin. Il y avait des Balrogs et j'en ai combattu l'un d'entre eux en haut d'une crête. Lors du combat, je l'ai précipité au bas de la montagne mais il m'a entraîné dans sa chute. On s'est écrasé tout les deux en bas. Je suis arrivé devant Manwë… Et voyant dans la catégorie _Faits héroïques _: a faillit tuer un Balrog et dans la catégorie _Mort_ : chute. Il s'est dit que c'était débile une mort pareille et m'a renvoyé à Fondcombe. Juste à temps pour sauver Frodon des griffes des Ulairis.

Eldarion : - Les Ulairis ?

Gandalf : - Les Nazguls si tu préfères.

Eldarion : - Ah ! Les mecs en noir méga flippants sur les tableaux ? Ceux qui sont montés sur des lézards volants ?

Gandalf : - Hum… Oui si l'on veut.

Eldarion : - Ok. Et… Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

Gandalf : - Oui vas-y.

Eldarion : - Vous avez faits exprès de tomber tous les deux ?

_Regards gênés de Gandalf et Glorfindel…_

Gandalf : - Ben, non pas vraiment. Il s'agit d'un concours de circonstance. On étaient… On n'a…

Glorfindel : - On n'a pas fait exprès. Et on…

Gandalf : - On…

Glorfindel : - On ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'on allaient se battre TOUT les DEUX au bord d'un précipice. Et qu'on…

Gandalf : - Qu'on allaient tomber.

Glorfindel : - Oui, qu'on allaient tomber.

Eldarion : - Ah ! Ok.

_Silence lourd et long… Très long… Vraiment très long… Beaucoup trop long…_

Gandalf : - Euh… Et si on….

_Horloge qui sonne sept coups._

Eldarion : - 19 heures.

Glorfindel : - Déjà 19 heures ?!

Gandalf : - Non !

Glorfindel : - Quoi ?!

Gandalf : - C'est l'heure du repas !

Glorfindel : - Eh bien ?

Gandalf : - J'ai promis qu'on seraient à l'heure…

Glorfindel : - OUPS.

Gandalf : - Eldarion ?

Eldarion : - Oui ?

Gandalf : - La Grande Salle est loin ?

Eldarion : - Au rez-de-chaussée.

Glorfindel : - On y va ?

Gandalf : - Ouiiiiiiiii ! On a quelques secondes pour ne pas être en retard ! »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà... Entre un Glorfindel grognon, un Gandalf/Mithrandir bavard et un petit Eldarion qui pose des questions bizarres... Le dernier massacre est fait ! Si vous avez lu mes autres fics, le contenu de celle-ci n'a même pas dû vous surprendre._

_Et ça explique le titre. La chute de l'histoire ou la chute de Gandalf et Glorfindel du haut de leur pont/arrête ?_

_Enfin bref... Les Istaris ne sont apparemment pas toujours à l'heure. En tout cas pas cette fois, sauf s'ils courent très vite..._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu._


End file.
